Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to authentication and, more particularly, to authentication of products and documents.
Description of Related Art
A well-established solution for anti-counterfeiting and authentication of authorized products and documents is the following: a single complex anti-counterfeiting security image, such as a hologram, is originated then mass reproduced in label or foil form, with a unique identification number applied to each resulting security device, by an anti-counterfeiting security provider. The security provider controls the distribution of the resulting security devices to only those facilities that are authorized by a brand owner or government agency to produce the associated authorized products or documents. The unique identification numbers are used to quantify and track the supply of the security devices to each authorized factory or facility where they are applied to the authorized products or documents. The security provider maintains a record of shipments of security devices to the authorized factories and facilities.
After a security device is applied to an authorized product or document, a determination of authenticity can be made, at any time thereafter, by verifying features within the security device. Counterfeiters may be able to copy the product or document to an extent that the forgery is difficult to detect, but they are not able to copy the security features in the security device to the same extent. A determination of the product or document's factory or facility of origin can be made at any time by verifying the security provider's record of the security device's unique identification number.
While this solution is effective in a large number of applications, there are applications where there is a need for an improved solution. For example, the higher the value to be gained by counterfeiting the products or documents, the higher the investment by the counterfeiters in attempting to also counterfeit the security devices. As the quality of counterfeited security devices improves, brand owners and government officials require more specialized knowledge and tools to verify the authenticity of the security device and thereby the good or document. For high value and high volume goods, an improved solution is needed to make it easier for large numbers of people to easily authenticate goods without the need for special knowledge or tools.